


爱而不得那十年 02

by vira0414



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vira0414/pseuds/vira0414
Summary: 随手





	爱而不得那十年 02

许庭深把邱示君抱到腿上吻他。邱示君跨坐在许庭深的腿上，下身隔着裤子在摩擦。邱示君双臂环着许庭深的脖子，低头和他深吻。许庭深一手摸着邱示君的脸，一手扣住他的腰。许庭深吸吮邱示君的下唇，舌尖又在上面流连忘返地舔舐。  
邱示君微微张开嘴，许庭深窜了进来，两舌相缠水声搅得滋滋。  
许庭深的手移到邱示君的下身，他单手去解裤扣，又伸出两指把拉链拉下。许庭深托起邱示君的臀，稍稍使劲把裤子扒下，他连带内裤一起，直接拉到大腿根。  
“……”许庭深越来越硬了，他的手在邱示君的臀上用力揉搓，邱示君还环着他的脖子，只是没在和他接吻，他的吻落到许庭深的侧颈和碎骨。他张嘴去咬，许庭深嘶了一声，邱示君轻笑一声改用舌头去舔，像是在哄他。  
许庭深的手指先从后穴伸了进去，邱示君下意识地加紧。许庭深侧头含住邱示君的耳垂，他又舔又咬，等到耳垂都湿漉漉了，许庭深压低声音说：“君君，夹松点。”  
邱示君的耳朵特别敏感，被许庭深一舔一弄就硬得不行了。他呻吟了一声，让自己的臀部放松，于是许庭深开始搅动。  
许庭深和邱示君已经做爱无数了。许庭深对邱示君的身体几乎是了如指掌，对于他每一个G点该如何挑逗、迎合和开拓，在他的脑子有一张非常清晰的曲线图。  
“啊…！”邱示君浑身像过了电一样麻，许庭深在舔他胸前的两粒，右手的三根手指都已经进入，他的指尖包裹着润滑，以至于进出全能听到粘腻的撞击声。邱示君下面那口咬得死紧，他收缩紧致，还会控制力道。许庭深感觉小腹一阵热流，下体极度迫切地想要将邱示君贯穿。  
许庭深解开自己的裤子，邱示君面色薄红，他虚喘着红着眼睛替许庭深把裤子脱下来。  
邱示君的臀在他某处恶意地磨了磨，许庭深一个翻身把他压在身下。  
邱示君推了推他，许庭深又不顾一切地亲下去，邱示君的左腿被他拉到腰上盘住，下体连接着摩擦着。  
邱示君发出细碎的轻哼，他蜷起腿在许庭深的腰上蹭了蹭，嗓子已经有些沙了。  
“庭深……唔…”许庭深把他抱起来，和他额头相抵。  
“嗯？”许庭深的眼底都是爱意，那爱意中又带着无比的虔诚和满足。  
“……示君！”邱示君附身为许庭深口交。他的嘴唇薄，蹭过某处格外色情。许庭深忍不住扣住邱示君的后颈，邱示君从顶端开始舔，他先含住吸吮一口，然后扶住继续舔到根，许庭深开始急喘，他脖子上的青筋都快爆出来。


End file.
